


The Irony of Ceres

by jpetrakis



Series: Seblaine Sundays [1]
Category: American Crime Story: The Assassination of Gianni Versace (TV), Glee
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpetrakis/pseuds/jpetrakis
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian enjoy a little breakfast date and a playful argument over cereal. Then they run into someone they’ve never met before.





	The Irony of Ceres

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly one-shot that has a vaguely dark ending? Idk.

“I don’t get it; there’s an entire kitchen back there willing to cook you French Toast or an Eggs Benedict and you’re settling for a bowl of Lucky Charms?” Sebastian gawked at his boyfriend from across the small booth.

Blaine poured his 2% milk into the bowl of colorful shapes, grinning from ear to ear as the little pots of gold and blue moons floated up to the top. He scooped a big mouthful of cereal into his mouth and purposefully moaned with delight as he kept eye contact with Sebastian. “You just don’t appreciate a tasty marshmallow breakfast when you see one, ‘Bastian.”

Sebastian chuckled and picked at his meal, his boring-looking omelette somehow paling in comparison to the other man’s breakfast. Maybe he should’ve gotten cereal, too. He raised his hand up high, getting the attention of their waiter who came rushing over with a pot of coffee in his hand.

“Can I get a bowl of Peanut Butter Cap’n Crunch?”

The waiter nodded and quickly walked away to fetch Sebastian’s order.

“Wow, I didn’t realize you hate yourself,” Blaine said nonchalantly followed by an amused laugh.

“What do you mean?” Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he peered at his boyfriend.

Blaine motioned in Sebastian’s direction with his spoon in his hand. “You ordered Cap’n Crunch.”

“Yeah? So?”

“It’ll cut the roof of your mouth up like the dickens.”

Sebastian burst out laughing and he smiled from ear-to-ear at Blaine’s description. “What? ‘Like the dickens’? What does that even mean?” He playfully slapped the table as the shorter man joined in with laughter. The taller man looked across the table with a fond smile on his lips, admiring his cute boyfriend gobbling up the colorful cereal.

“Sebastian, you’re staring,” Blaine chuckled quietly, cheeks warming with pink.

“Only because I love you, B.”

“I love you too.”

\----

After breakfast and Blaine gratefully thanked Sebastian for covering the bill, the two walked out of the diner and onto the sidewalk. Both squinted their eyes and Sebastian brought his hand up to his eyes to guard it from the bright sun.

“Shit, it’s hot today,” Sebastian grumbled his complaint, pulling on the front of his tank top to air himself out.

“That’s Miami in May for you,” Blaine hummed in agreement and pulled out a pair of fashionable shades from his pocket. He donned them on and gave Sebastian a cute little grin. “I’m glad I wore the short shorts today,” he mused aloud, shaking his hips a little to show off his tiny pink shorts.

Sebastian chuckled.

“Mm, me too.”

Both men turned around and were suddenly staring down a well-dressed spectacled man, who was standing there with his hands behind his back. The man was young and close to their age, who wore a very friendly face. Before either Blaine or Sebastian could speak, the man chuckled at their speechlessness and began speaking. “So sorry to interrupt; My name’s Andrew and I just came around the corner when saw you two healthy boys and thought you might like to join me for a night out at Blue Shadow. I’m a VIP and you look like the partying type.”

“Oh! Blue Shadow– that’s that new club that’s just opened up not too long ago, isn’t it?” Blaine asked, and Andrew simply gave a simple nod to the boy’s interest. Sebastian, on the other hand, was a bit wary to the stranger’s sudden invitation. “I’ve heard the lines there are so long you have to wait hours…”

“Who are you to already be a VIP at a club like that?” Sebastian asked.

“I’m working with a little someone named Versace on his new fashion show; I’m kind of his protégé in-the-making,” Andrew boasted, though somehow in a modest sort of way.

Both Blaine’s and Sebastian’s eyes widened at the mention of the world famous designer. He was not only very well-known in Miami but he was practically an icon for gay men everywhere.

Andrew seemed to take notice to this as he crossed his arms over his chest. “If you two boys show up tonight, I’ll gladly take you both in to accompany me. I’ll even buy the first round of drinks– You boys ever have Dom Pérignon before?”

This time Sebastian seemed a tad interested. Even with his parents’ money, he’d never personally had the opportunity to partake in such luxurious alcohol.

Andrew seemed to take note once again and his eyes crinkled up behind his glasses as he smiled at his two new friends. “I have a feeling tonight is going to be a very fun night for the three of us.”


End file.
